The Adventures of The Three Caballeros
by Disneylover12
Summary: After a major change occurs in Panchito Pistoles's life, he finds himself not happy. So, he goes to Jose for help. The result is the start of an adventure of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story that I came up with inspired by a few of the Three Caballeros fanfics I have recently read! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I know nothing of Portuguese, so I used google translate for any Portuguese that may be in this chapter. I apologize if there are any mistakes as far as that goes.**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Chihuahua, Mexico**_

The sun was slowly setting, sliding like an egg yolk, down and out of view. The soft breeze that hung in the air was calming. A red rooster wearing a particularly large sombrero was just returning from the village, a sad look on his usually happy face. Who was this, you may ask? This was Panchito Pistoles. Earlier this evening, he had went to the village to go on a date with his girlfriend, Clara Cluck. However, when he got there, Clara said that she was not in love with Panchito anymore, confessing she always loved Gus Goose more.

"Why did you not tell me?" Panchito had asked.

"Because you were too busy to pay any attention to what I really wanted."

Panchito tried his best to not start yelling at her, considering that he had tried to do everything he could, despite his especially crazy life, to make his "lover" happy.

"But what of the love we had?"

She merely shook her head, making a sound of disapproval, as if the rooster should have known the answer. "It was never true."

" _Never true?_ " Panchito had whispered under his breath, just to feel the weight of the words on his tongue.

"Now, Panchito, may you please go?" She had asked.

"Si, senorita Clara." Panchito replied helplessly. He started to walk away.

"And Panchito," she had called after him. "I trust you will find someone who returns the affection with _those Caballeros_ of yours."

"Gracias, Senorita." Panchito had mumbled, trying to make the best of the situation. He then heard Gus Goose say to Clara: "You loved _him_?"

"Si, I pitied him." She replied.

Panchito would have ended up shooting someone if it wasn't for his conscience telling him over and over again that nothing good would become of the situation. But, honestly, nothing good had _become_ of the situation as it was.

It seemed that he had been walking forever until he came upon a small, beige house. The one he could call his own. Once he was inside his rather small house, he fell into a chair with a sigh.

"I guess my love for her was never meant to last." He said to himself.

Panchito wasn't sure to laugh for whatever reason or just cry. He could never, ever, have a normal life. His was always changing. But, then he remembered that one thing never did. That was that he, Donald, and Jose would always be friends. That had never changed. They were always together. Well, figuratively. Then, he realized that _he_ could change that. Panchito immediately went and packed for the journey that was about to take place and bought a decent sized ranch. After this, Panchito went to call Jose.

"Hola, is this Jose?"

"Sim, who is this?"

"Panchito," the rooster replied. "Pack your bags, we're going to see Donal'! Also, I found this really nice ranch and bought it-"

"A thousand pardons, but you did what?!"

"I might have bought a ranch that happens to be just outside of Donal's city…"

"Panchito!" Jose scolded his friend. "Pense antes de comprar! Or, as the Americans say, think before you buy!"

"And I did! I thought of you and Donal'! We're the The Three Caballeros, we should always be together, am I right?"

Jose still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he could protest any further, Panchito said , "Go and pack your bags, por favor. I will be there on the sarape soon."

Both of them hung up on their end of the line, each going their separate ways to prepare for the trip ahead. If one thing was for sure, this was surely going to be an adventure.

Yay! My first series! It's even better that it's with my favorite Disney characters! Please don't forget to review! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've decided that I will update this story whenever I can, and as long as I don't run out of ideas.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter Two: Adventure is Calling**

 _ **Somewhere in Duckburg**_

Hours ago, Panchito had come to get Jose to go see Donald in Duckburg. Jose, with a little coaxing, finally had agreed to go with Panchito. He had missed Donald a lot, to say the least. He even had to agree that _he_ needed a change in his life. And, how could he say no to his friend when he was giving him what Jose liked to call, the puppy eyes?

Now, the two caballeros were currently playing a game of Uno on the magic sarape.

"I've got onesies!" Jose called out.

"I've got twosies!" Panchito said, following along.

A beat. They seemed to realize that the person who usually played threesies wasn't there at the moment.

"Oh, sim, I forgot. Donal' usually plays threesies."

"It is ok, I do not see why we still cannot play." Panchito stated with a shrug.

Jose nodded. With a flick of his wrist, three cards appeared in his hand. "Then, let's continue."

"Clever." The rooster complimented, putting a card down, followed by Jose. "I never would have thought of that."

Panchito put down yet another card. "Sim, and you know what?" The Brazilian smiled furtively, before crying out: "Uno!"

Panchito playfully flung his cards down onto the sarape. "You're no fun!"

Both of them hadn't realized that they were rather close to Duckburg. In fact, at the moment, they were hovering over the city.

"Panchito, veja!" Jose said, pointing down at the city below. From their view, everything looked so miniscule and tiny, like a bee colony, buzzing with excitement.

Panchito turned his head in the direction that Jose was pointing. "Where do you think Donal's house is at?"

"I am sure the sarape knows where to go." Jose said with certainty.

Sure enough, the sarape had begun to dive into the seemingly small town below. Panchito and Jose had to hang on for dear life to avoid falling off. Eventually, the sarape dropped down into the sidewalk right in front of a house. The two birds looked around to find anything that would tell them whose house this was, when they finally came upon a mailbox that had the last name "Duck" written on it in cursive.

This was, without a doubt, their friend's house.

They walked up to the door of Donald Duck's house and rang the doorbell.

" _Just a second!_ " a voice quacked.

Not long after, the door swung open revealing Donald Duck, dressed in his iconic sailor suit, complete with his blue sailor's hat.

"Pato Donal'!" Jose cried. "It has really been too long!"

Donald stared at Jose for a second, trying to figure out where he knew him from. The Brazilian parrot was wearing a boater hat, his yellow suit, yellow gloves, and was currently leaning on his ink back umbrella. But, then a thought struck him: _what was he doing here?_

"Jose?" Donald said both in shock and utter amazement. "What are you doing here? Where's Panchito?"

"I…" Jose wasn't sure where to start. "Well…we…Panchito…bought a house for us-" Panchito made a sharp noise, making Jose jump.

Jose rolled his eyes. "Oh, pardon me-a ranch."

"What?!"

"Si!" Panchito added. "It will be a new beginning for all of us if you would just come with us-"

"I'm not going! I'm doing just fine where I am right now!" Donald shouted, stomping his webbed feet. Panchito and Jose exchanged knowing glances; they had seen this coming.

"Well…if you are not coming, my friend, I will be calling Goofy to take your place. I have heard he is the bravest of all and has no fears, right Panchito?"

They could see Donald fuming before their very eyes, like a tea kettle about to steam. Their plan was working.

"Oh, si!" The rooster said, nodding. "Goofy would be the best person to take the spot of the number one caballero-"

"I'm number one!" Donald shouted, grabbing onto Panchito's bolero jacket and Jose's suit, and yanking his friends towards him. "And no one-no one! Is going to take my place, is that clear?"

Both of the birds nodded vigorously, wanting Donald to let go of their clothes. Suddenly, when he did let go, they stumbled backward.

"Now, what do I have to do to keep my place as the number one caballero?" Donald asked, his light blue eyes glinting with determination.

"You will have to come and live with us at the ranch."

"Done and done. The only question is, how will we get there?"

"Oh, do not worry about that." Jose said before turning to his other friend . "The ranch was just outside of Duckburg, right Panchito?"

"Yes."

With a snap of his finger, Jose, Panchito and Donald were transported to the ranch.

"How did you do that?" Donald just had to know.

"Just a little black magic," Jose responded plainly.

" _Black magic?_ "

"It is very hard to explain, now look we are here."

Finally, Donald took a moment to explore his surroundings. Curiosity overtook him rather quickly, and he began to walk around the ranch, exploring each and every room as he went.

Jose conquered up a table and chairs. Panchito gladly took a seat.

"This is sure going to be an adventure isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Jose replied. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

However, the three caballeros had no idea when and where the first adventure was going to take them. If one thing was for sure, they would know sooner than later.

 **Wohoo! Another chapter's done! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! In the next chapter, The Three Caballeros will *** **finally*** **go on their first adventure! While you're waiting for me to update, please go and watch The Legend of The Three Caballeros (it's sooo good omg!) Bye!**


End file.
